Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for the measurement of the interchangeability of LPG/air mixtures with natural gas, as used in standby, backup, or peak shaving systems. The invention offers a user a direct readout of a commonly accepted interchangeability factor (Wobbe Index).
2. Description of the Background Art
Control and reporting for combustible gases such as natural gases or industrial gas mixtures is necessary to assure the quality and usefulness of the gas to a user. While this is sometimes accomplished using composition analysis such as from a gas chromatography and by other methods, these methods are typically slow, and the associated instrumentation is expensive to purchase, operate, and to maintain. Natural gas, primarily methane with dilute mixtures of other gases, is a preferred fuel for energy generation or heat generation because it is clean and efficient.
In many countries, gas for use in households and industries is not available from long distance natural gas pipelines. In these instances, industrially produced gases such as propane and butane are mixed for distribution in local distribution systems. In some cases, natural gas is available, but in limited supply. Mixtures of propane and butane (xe2x80x9cLPGxe2x80x9d) are then used for peak shaving of the natural gas supply. In still other situations, gas, which is represented to be propane, contains butane in some amount. In order to use such industrially produced gases for residential and industrial fuel, it is necessary that the composition of the gas be controlled. This is accomplished by measuring the relative density and/or the calorific value of the mixed gases, and controlling the proportion of air in the mixture to adjust the properties of the overall mixture. This prevents the gas from being supplied to customers in a mixture that is too rich or too lean.
In such blending systems, mixing to a consistent Wobbe Index (the ratio of heating value to the square root of relative density) is the operating goal. When the supply gas relative density, and the properties of the LPG feedstock are known, relative density of the mixed gas and its heating value are sufficiently related to make it possible to control the blending of the product using only the relative density measurement.
The measurement of the relative density of gases has been carried out using several methods and instruments. One instrument has a construction similar to a laboratory balance for measuring a ratio of the weight of a sample gas to the weight of air. The relative density of gases is related to air, which is assigned a relative density of 1.0.
Another device for measuring relative density spins a volume of gas and a volume of air in sequential fashion and measures the weight in known volumes. Spinning enhances the sensitivity of the instrument since rotational acceleration increases the forces involved in the weight measurement.
Neither method allows the user to determine whether the mixed gas is indeed interchangeable, and/or compatible with, the natural gas it is to replace, as these methods deliver only one part of the information necessary to compute the interchangeability factor (Wobbe Index), and secondary operations would be required to complete the decision-making process.
The invention relates to apparatus and methods for determining the interchangeability factor of gases such as propane and butane alone or mixed together and mixed with air in a system utilizing low or high pressures.
The invention measures relative density using a gas density sensor, and processes the density signal together with pre-defined or user-definable information about the LPG mixture. The result from the signal processing is presented as the Wobbe Index of the mixed fuel gas. The result can be presented in any required engineering unit, typically. BTU/cuft, or J/m3.
In the method of this invention, the relative density signal, when combined with information about the LPG mixture, is a linear function of the Wobbe index.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for determining the interchangeability of LPG/air mixtures with natural gas which is easy to use, reliable, less expensive to manufacture and to operate than systems of the prior art, and efficient in operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for use with various types of LPG mixtures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the user with increased flexibility to adapt the apparatus to various operating conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, which utilizes a minimum of moving parts and requires low maintenance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method that allows continuous, on-line measurement and real-time display of the interchangeability factor xe2x80x9cWobbe Indexxe2x80x9d.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, which can be housed in a single enclosure, making it suitable for installations with limited space availability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, which can be assembled in such a way that its electrical components can be housed in an explosion-proof enclosure, making the apparatus suitable for hazardous locations.
Other objects and advantages, besides those discussed above will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from the description of the preferred embodiment, which follows. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and which illustrates examples of the invention. Such examples, however, are not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention and, therefore, reference is made to the claims, which follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.